another shoujo manga
by ariesassy
Summary: Kehidupan Minseok terjebak di dalam perjodohan klise ayahnya, dan Minseok tak bisa menghindar dari pria tampan sekaligus cantik dari apartemen barunya. Siapa sangka jika ia menyukai sifat perv tunangannya? xiuhan here!


Another shoujo manga

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and slight ChanSoo.

Rate : T

Genre : arrange marriage!au. highschool!au

Author's note : monggo dinikmati tsundere!Min dan pervert!Lu nya.. XD

_Spoiler:_ Kehidupan Minseok terjebak di dalam perjodohan klise ayahnya, dan Minseok tak bisa menghindar dari pria tampan sekaligus cantik dari apartemen barunya. Siapa sangka jika ia menyukai sifat perv tunangannya?

_4442__ words count_

_/_

Malam ini jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang Minseok harapkan. Bahkan, tak terbersit sedikitpun plot klise khas komik shoujo klasik yang paling ia benci (kalian takkan pernah mengerti mengapa penulis menggambar bibir sang pria lebih berkilau daripada sang wanita atau bagaimana cantiknya gelombang rambut sang pria) akan menjadi kenyataan lewat takdirnya yang menyedihkan. Dan yang paling ia tak habis pikir adalah mengapa tradisi konservatif ini dilakukan saat ia sedang berjuang susah payah melewati bulan-bulan kritis. Tepat sebulan sebelum ia menempuh ujian akhir SMA-nya dan dua bulan sebelum ujian masuk universitas impiannya.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai teman baiknya tertawa puas melihat pantulan wajah muram Minseok yang telah terbalut berbagai campuran bahan kimia (begitu Minseok menyebut barang-barang laknat pembuat jerawat diwajah mulusnya-Makeup). Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Minseok yang terekspos jelas, menampilkan selembar kulit sehat seputih susu. "Setidaknya, kalian baru bertunangan, Seokkie-chan," bulu kuduk Minseok meremang mendengar panggilan khusus dari Soo. Sepertinya ia harus melarang Kyungsoo menonton anime-anime shoujo yang tidak jelas.

"Mataku buram, Soo. Aku seperti kelinci yang berpulang di rumah singa," ujar Minseok putus asa.

"Paman Ming bilang ia tampan," balas Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Minseok cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pembantu secepat ini, Soo! Aku masih punya mimpi, Eiffel memanggilku!" Seru Minseok dramatis. Jari-jari lentiknya terasa gatal ingin menggaruk ikatan bun-nya. Sayang, mata ikan Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam dirinya dari pantulan cermin membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Min-ah? Acara akan dimulai 5 menit lagi," kalimat yang terlontar dari Paman Ming membuat kakinya lemas. Minseok hanya mampu mengangguk kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun untuk pamannya. Kyungsoo membantunya mengenakan stiletto hitam mengkilat dengan hak 10 centi. Minseok hanya berharap kakinya tidak lecet besoknya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran olahraga yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"My lady, 're u ready for t party?" Minseok menelan ludahnya takut. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mencari pegangan. Bukan pegangan hidup, karena demi Kyungsoo yang menyukai telinga panjang si Park, ia tak bisa berjalan normal dengan stiletto mengerikan itu!

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah,"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa, Seokkie-chan!"

.

Minseok menghela nafas lega. Ia telah berhasil menuruni dua puluh anak tangga yang melingkar. Minseok menghitungnya satu persatu, karena duh, satu anak tangga baginya sama seperti menuruni satu buah batu yang menjadi injakan saat wall climbing. Untung ada Kyungsoo yang setia membimbingnya (ia meremas tangan Soo) dan pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu cendana. Air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya, namun cepat-cepat ia tahan laju emosi sesaatnya. Masa ia menangis bahagia karena Stiletto ini sih?!

Di ujung tangga ayahnya, Jung Yunho telah menunggunya. Minseok tak berharap lebih tentang ekspresi kaku ayahnya akan meleleh bahkan menguap. Akan tetapi melihat sebulir keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya membuat Minseok tersenyum, karena ia tahu ayahnya sama tegangnya dengan dirinya. Lantas ia menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung membaur dengan tamu lainnya.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika calon tunangannya sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Ia jadi minder dengan dirinya sendiri, terlebih ketika bertukar cincin tunangan. Duh, kelingking Minseok terasa lebih gendut daripada ibu jari pria tampan didepannya. Dan jangan lupakan pipi tembamnya yang tidak mau menghilang sekeras apapun ia berdiet! Ukh, rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi saja.

Klek!

Mendadak keringat dingin terproduksi massal dari pori-pori tubuh Minseok, pasalnya ia baru saja mematahkan stiletto pembelian pamannya yang tersayang, Paman Ming! Ia yang semula berinisiatif untuk bersosialisasi dengan kolega ayahnya langsung terdiam bak patung dewi Yunani tepat ditengah-tengah ballroom. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa terseok-seok atau berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo yang asik-asiknya pe-de-ka-te dengan putra bungsu teman ayahnya, si Elf Park untuk membantunya. Ini bukan pasar tradisional seperti bibi-bibi yang menawarkan ikan laut segarnya, Bung. Sekarang, Minseok benar-benar ingin menangis dan lari kembali kerumahnya.

Grep.

Ah, eh, oh! Pi-Wajah Minseok mendadak seperti kepiting rebus ketika tubuhnya yang berat diangkat begitu saja dan digendong ala bridal style oleh tunangannya. Ia mau meronta untuk dilepaskan, akan tetapi bisikan singkat dari Sang Tunangan membuatnya menutup mulutnya yang seperti ikan koi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria calon suaminya.

Tun-bukan ia mempunyai nama. Wu-han? Bukan, Mutan? Minseok tertawa dalam hati, memangnya tunangannya teman X-Man hingga namanya Mutan? Itu jelas bukan namanya. Lutan? Ah, sepertinya itu juga bukan nama aslinya. Dan Minseok benar-benar tidak waras karena mencampur karakter dorama favoritnya Kim Tan dengan nama tunangannya (yang masih buram di otaknya).

"Lu-han," ah, iya. Namanya Luhan. Lidahnya tak terbiasa menyebut dua suku kata tersebut. Mungkinkah ia anak alien? Ups, Minseok tertawa dalam hati lagi. Ia ingat, Lutan atau semacamnya ini adalah putra tunggal CEO perusahaan ternama di Cina. Ya, Lutan anak Cina dan Minseok sebal dengan anak Cina. Ia pernah diolok-olok gendut oleh bocah Cina. Dendam.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya keatas. Tapi jangan macam-macam, pernikahan kalian masih 3 bulan lagi," Minseok kembali ingin menangis begitu mendengar vonis yang dilemparkan oleh pria berkebangsaan Cina yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah mertuanya. Lutan tersenyum manis. Manis sekali hingga membuatnya silau akan efek bling-bling di wajah Lutan.

'Terlalu banyak menonton anime. Ini buruk,' pikir Minseok tanpa menyadari bahwa Lutan tunangannya meniti satu persatu tangga menuju kamar hotel tempat ia merias diri tadi. Pipinya kembali merona ketika bibir Lutan didekatkan ditelinga Minseok. Sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Lutan. Khas pria.

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun ini, Belle? Kau tidak boleh menampilkan bahumu kepada orang lain sebelum aku menandainya," dan tepat sebelum Minseok meneriakinya 'pervert' bibir mungil Lutan telah membungkamnya singkat. Membuat Minseok kehilangan kesadarannya.

Well itu belum seberapa.

...

Kalau takdir Minseok diibaratkan dengan benang, pastilah ia tipe benang yang sudah ditarik-tarik, diulir-ulir, dan berakhir kusut. Seperti keadaannya sekarang setelah mendapati dirinya tidur di king size bed bersama pria yang menjadi tunangannya tadi malam, Lu Tan. Ditambah dengan kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan oleh tunangannya membuat otaknya kembali memanas dan sistem geraknya lepas kendali. Untunglah, ia masih memakai baju tidur. Piyama bermotif rusa yang ukurannya lebih besar satu-dua nomor.

Ia memandangi gambar rusa itu lekat-lekat. Senyum terhampar jelas di bibir Minseok. Rusa itu terlihat lucu dengan matanya yang besar dan totol-totol putih di bulunya yang cokelat. Ukh, imutnya. Tapi masih kalah dengan kucing yang ia puja sekaligus dihindari mati-matian.

Piyama rusa...

kebesaran dua nomor...

APA?!

Dan Minseok mengawali hari dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar.

"Apa-apaan sih, Belle? Ini masih jam lima pagi, kita masih punya waktu sejam lagi sebelum bersiap-siap sekolah," protes Lutan ogah-ogahan. Tangannya yang kecil namun kokoh mampu membanting tubuh Minseok yang semula duduk menjadi terlentang lagi. Bahkan ia berani memeluk gadis tunangannya ini.

Minseok meronta. Kali ini ia berusaha menjaga jarak agar kejadian mengerikan tadi malam tak terulang bagaikan kaset rusak yang menghantui otaknya. "Lepaskan, Hentai! Berani-beraninya kau mengganti bajuku!" Teriak Minseok menghakimi sekaligus memfitnah Sang Tersangka, Lutan. Namun pria yang mendekapnya menulikan telinganya. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah Minseok adalah guling empuk,

"Belle, simpan teriakanmu untuk tiga bulan besok. Setelah itu, kau bebas berteriak sekencang apapun karena aku yang membuatmu mengeluarkan teriakan itu," lagi-lagi Lutan membisikkan kata-kata penuh makna tersebut ke telinga Minseok seduktif. Membuat si empu telinga hampir pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Telinganya telah berdosa mendengar kalimat mesum.

Minseok mengalah walaupun ia ingin sekali mematahkan jari-jari tunangannya yang seenaknya bereksplorasi dari punggung naik ke pengait branya. "Kau yang mengganti bajuku?" Tanya Minseok mencoba kooperatif. Lutan mendekatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minseok, menyedot habis wangi apel yang menguar di tubuh gadisnya.

"Kyungsoo kok yang mengganti bajumu, aku tidak yakin bisa berpikir jernih kalau aku yang melakukannya," ucapan yang keluar lancar dari mulut Lutan membuatnya kembali merasa berdosa. Apa salahnya hingga ia harus bertunangan dengan pria yang mirip om-om botak berotak mesum ini?!

Minseok meronta kembali, "Lepas!"

"Baiklah," Luhan mengecup pipi Minseok singkat. Dan Minseok langsung kabur ke kamar mandi sembari menggerutu. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpi (atau fantasi xxx-nya dengan Sang Tunangan).

...

Siiiiing.

Koridor gedung sekolah lantai satu tersebut masih terlihat sepi. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan aneh mengingat matahari telah menampakkan keangkuhannya di ufuk timur secara sempurna dan jam dinding sekolah tersebut menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Semenit kemudian, kesunyian itu terusik oleh deru motor sekelas kawasaki bertak 4 yang melenggang mulus memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berhenti di tempat parkir.

"Bagaimana, Belle? Apa kau senang dengan perjalanan singkat penuh cinta kita?" Tanya Sang Tunangan aka Luhan sembari membuka kaca helm fullfacenya dengan gaya sok keren. Minseok ingin muntah karena gaya Luhan yang super keju(busuk) ditambah perjalanan menantang maut selama ia membonceng Luhan.

"Stop panggil-panggil aku Belle, namaku Minseok. Jung Min-Seok.", tukas Minseok sebal, ia melepaskan helm pinjamannya dan menyodorkannya ke Luhan kasar. Untung saja refleks Luhan di atas rata-rata, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir perutnya kena bogeman helm dari yang tersayang.

"Belle, tunggu aku.", ujar Luhan begitu tahu Minseok mau meninggalkannya. Ia mau mereka berjalan seiring dan bersama sehingga membuat orang iri dengan kemesraan mereka.

Minseok menatap judes Luhan, "Maaf, saya tidak kenal Anda. Apa Anda murid pindahan Sungkyunkwan High School?" Luhan membesarkan kedua bola matanya yang sudah besar ditambah efek kilau sedih disekitarnya mendengar kalimat Minseok yang seolah-olah tidak kenal dia. Sok dramatis. Minseok memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu Anda bisa antarkan saya ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah? Aku tidak mau tersesat.", tawar Luhan setelah menyamai langkah Minseok. Mengikuti permainan yang dibuat Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk kecil.

Syuuuut. Dor!

Minseok kaget mendengar ledakan kecil dari confetti, suara siulan serta teriakan dari anak-anak Sungkyunkwan High School tepat di koridor kelas. Pita berwarna-warni berhamburan di rambutnya serta rambut Luhan. Dan Minseok benar-benar ingin mencekik leher Kyungsoo yang terkikik di balik badan Elf Park itu.

"Minseok noona! Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Pangeran berkuda putih!" Teriak Tao histeris. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah-olah ia adalah ayah Minseok. Sehun yang disampingnya mengelus-elus punggung panjang Tao, akan tetapi pandangan tak berminatnya serta wajah tanpa ekspresinya mengarah ke Minseok.

"Sepertinya Noona kalah cantik dengan Pangeran berkuda putih disamping Noona.", ujar Sehun kalem mampu menghentikan euforia murid-murid. Minseok menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, berusaha untuk tidak mengalungkan sabuk roknya di leher Sehun dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

...

Minseok benar-benar merana. Di dalam batinnya, ia merasa ada batu besar yang bertuliskan beban melindas tubuhnya yang sehat. Kilau matanya yang redup menatap pilu seonggok kertas diatas mejanya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah coretan merah hampir di setiap nomor dan satu angka besar di atas kertas tersebut. Mirip dengan headline sebuah berita. Berita buruk lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah tangan merebut kertas itu dan membacanya keras-keras, "Nama, Kim Minseok. Subjek, Fisika. Nilai, Beb-!" Untung Minseok langsung membekap mulut ember siswi yang menjadi sahabatnya selain Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun. Gadis ceria berambut ungu lavender itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Dadanya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Minseok yang tak tega melepaskan bekapannya, tak lupa mengambil kertas kuis fisikanya dari jari lentik Baekhyun.

Mata merah Minseok menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Kamu gadis terjahat yang pernah aku kenal!" Desis Minseok ngeri. Ia tidak mau keadaan menyedihkannya diketahui oleh Sang Tunangan (mengetahui bahwa LuTan satu kelas dengannya itu cukup mengerikan ditambah ia duduk dua kursi dibelakangnya, punggungnya seperti tertusuk duri-duri tajam). Pasalnya Sang Tunangan itu masih lengket di kursinya walaupun bel istirahat telah berdering sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Sibuk bersosialisasi dengan gadis-gadis di kelas dengan kedok mengajari fisika.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ah, Minseokkie gak asik. Kan aku cuman menggoda kamu.", Minseok ikutan manyun.

"Fisika itu hal yang sensitif.", Baekhyun meraih kepalan tangan Minseok dan menggoyangkannya.

"Ayolah, nilaiku juga pas-pasan kok. Gak usah khawatir, paling-paling ujian besok nilai fisikamu pasti superb!" Hibur Baekhyun. Minseok meledak.

"Tapi kan yang penting kamu lolos! Sedangkan aku?! Gak pernah sekalipun lulus fisika!" Minseok akhirnya mengeluarkan sumber stresnya walaupun nada suaranya dibuat serendah mungkin. Baekhyun jadi geli mendengarnya, soalnya suara Minseok seperting meongan bayi kucing yang kehujanan. Lucu.

"Tenang aja, kan ada Tunanganmu yang bakal ngajarin kamu. Nilai dia kan sempurna. Lumayan kan? Kamu bisa belajar sekaligus pe-de-ka-te sama dia?" Ukh, andaikan jumlah nyawa Baekhyun sama dengan nyawa kucing ia pasti tak segan-segan mencekik lehernya. Seperti imajinasi liarnya ke Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan yang menjadi sumber permasalahan Minseok, mulai tidak tertarik pertanyaan klise dan tidak berhubungan dengan fisika sama sekali. Senyum malaikat yang terasah apik di wajah kecilnya semakin terang. Walaupun auranya bisa dibilang... lebih banyak negatif daripada positifnya. Untung saja, gadis-gadis itu cepat tanggap dengan gelagat Luhan. Mereka. berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin.

Luhan menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan menuju meja Tunangannya yang paling manis. Menarik kursi entah milik siapa dan duduk di samping meja Minseok, jarinya yang panjang nan kurus itu menarik kertas kuis Minseok. Baekhyun terkikik melihat tangan pendek Minseok mencoba mengambil kembali kertas kuisnya dari tangan Luhan.

"Nilai fisikamu dua, Belle?" Tanya Luhan retoris. Minseok ngambek. Tapi ujung matanya mulai menyepuh sebutir air mata. Antara kesal dan menyesal.

Luhan tersenyum,"Manusia itu memang gak sempurna kok, Belle. Nilai kimiaku selalu bebek berenang." Ujar Luhan enteng, mata Minseok dan Baekhyun melotot bersamaan.

"Yang bener?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan, Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya yang terkatup. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggebrak meja. Mengagetkan pasangan tunangan tersebut. "KALIAN BERJODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun kegirangan. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Minseok dan mengguncangnya. Minseok hanya pasrah.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti, terlihat dari kernyitan di dahinya. Perlahan, tangannya melepaskan jemari lentik Baekhyun dari Tunangannya. Gadis bersurai lavender itu berdehem sekali, khas orang yang akan berorasi.

"Gini, MinMin kan lemah Fisika tapi cemarlang di Kimia dan kamu-!" Telunjuknya menunjuk Luhan tidak sopan. "Kamu sebagai Tunangannya melengkapi ketidaksempurnaan MinMin. Jadi, kenapa kalian gak tutor satu sama lain aja?"

Rasa sebal Minseok tiba sampai ke ubun-ubun. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak berada dalam radius satu meter dari Tunangannya dan temannya yang super baik ini mengusulkan hal mengerikan. Semoga Lutan menolaknya.

"Itu ide bagus, Byun-ssi~" atau menerimanya dengan senang hati.

...

Minseok menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku tebal yang ada dihadapannya sekarang kalau pemandangan di depannya lebih... menyegarkan?

Minseok mengakui kalau dia adalah tipe tsundere. Tipe gadis sok jual mahal tapi pipinya selalu memerah ketika berdekatan dengan pria yang membuat jantungnya tak karuan. Contohnya sudah ada didepannya, tunangannya yang memakai kacamata baca fullframe itu cukup membuat Minseok meleleh seperti lilin.

Luhan berdehem sekali. Mencoba menarik perhatian Minseok yang sempat hilang entah kemana. Minseok yang ketahuan melamun langsung memerah malu. Ekspresi menggoda yang biasa terpasang di wajah Luhan saat didekat Minseok kini berganti ekspresi serius yang membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat dewasa.

"Jadi, aku akan mengajarimu fisika.", pernyataan Luhan berhenti sampai disitu. Minseok protes.

"Terus kimia-nya?" Luhan tersenyum misterius. Minseok langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Itu urusan mudah, Belle. Aku tipe yang cepat belajar dari kesalahan," Minseok menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan memotongnya dengan tangkupan tangannya di dagu Minseok.

"Oh ya, jika kau salah satu soal saja aku akan mencium pipimu dan jika kau gagal semuanya Minggu besok kita akan berkencan. Mengerti?" Minseok mau tak mau harus bersungguh-sungguh atau ia akan menjadi objek kemesuman pria yang jauh lebih cantik darinya.

..

Luhan menarik bibirnya sebelah, bolpoin merah yang ada di tangannya mencoret lima soal uraian dari lima soal yang ia buat khusus untuk Minseok tercinta. Inner Minseok meraung-raung menyesal dengan otaknya yang selalu menolak rumus-rumus fisika.

"Minseok-ah?" Panggil Luhan serius. Minseok menelan ludahnya. Belum siap dengan hukuman yang menantinya. "Ternyata otak kamu gak bisa diandelin ya?" Buku ujian nasional edisi tujuh paket melayang begitu saja ke kepala Luhan.

Luhan ingin mengamuk, tapi melihat wajah sedih tunangannya membuat hatinya kembali lemah, "Jangan nangis dong, sini aku ajarin." Minseok mengangguk pelan, ia mencondongkan badannya. Membuat Luhan mampu menghirup aroma parfum bayi milik Minseok. Semoga dirinya yang dibawah selamat tanpa mengalami suatu apapun.

"Jadi energi bola diatas gedung sama dengan energi bola sebelum menyentuh tanah. Kamu hafalkan rumus energi mekanik?" Minseok menggeleng pelan, Luhan harus menambah stok sabarnya.

"Rumus energi mekanik itu energi potensial ditambah energi kinetik. Energi potensial adalah energi yang dimiliki benda sebelum bergerak diketinggian tertentu dan energi kinetik adalah energi yang dimiliki benda saat bergerak dengan kecepatan tertentu. Paham?" Minseok mengganguk semangat, Luhan jadi gemas melihatnya. Soalnya Minseok mirip sekali dengan bayi kucing. Tangannya gatal untuk mengelus surai cokelat kehitaman yang terlihat lembut seperti pemiliknya.

Luhan buru-buru menulis rumus energi mekanik sebelum otak bawah sadarnya mengambil alih dan membuatnya melakukan yang tidak-tidak walaupun Minseok sudah tahu bahwa dia bukanlah tipe pria yang polos.

"Berhubung soalnya jatuh bebas, maka energi kinetiknya nol sehingga energi potensialnya bernilai maksimal. Sedangkan pada ketinggian x bola memiliki energi kinetik dan energi potensial.", tidak ada respon dari gadis manis tersebut. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan beranjak mendekati Minseok yang terlelap di meja. Ia menggendong tunangannya ke kamar mereka.

Matanya menatap sendu Minseok yang terselimuti sampai terlihat kepalanya saja. Jemarinya merapikan anak rambut yang sebelumnya berada di atas pipi tembam tunangannya. Minseok tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin otak Minseok tidak didesain untuk fisika. Batin Luhan miris.

...

Keringat mulai merembes seragam Minseok walaupun telah ada beberapa AC yang menyala dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Ia memainkan ibu jarinya dalam kaitan jemarinya tanda gelisah. Shim Ssaem yang didepannya sibuk mengecek satu persatu jawaban Minseok. Dahinya berkerut membaca pekerjaan Minseok yang tidak runtut, namun tak lama kemudian ia meletakkan jawaban Minseok serta kacamata plus-nya diatas meja. Senyum puas terkembang di wajah guru fisika Minseok.

"Bagus Minseok, enam dari sepuluh soal yang kau kerjakan benar semua. Jika kau berlatih terus menerus, Ssaem yakin kau akan mendapat nilai sempurna dalam seminggu ini.", Minseok ingin mencium pipi gurunya yang telah berkepala tiga ini. Namun diurungkannya mengingat gurunya telah memiliki satu anak dan ia sendiri sudah mempunyai tunangan yang tampan sekaligus (terlalu) cantik dimatanya. What?!

"Ssaem rasa kita akan melanjutkan bimbingan sampai kau benar-benar menguasainya.", Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau keberatan, Minseok?"

Minseok yang tersadar dalam lamunannya cepat-cepat membalas, "T-tidak, Ssaem. Saya se -sangat setuju dengan bimbingan ini. Terima kasih, Shim Ssaem. Saya undur diri dulu.", Minseok langsung pamit dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas sebelum melenggang pergi dari perpustakaan.

Baru saja Minseok menghela nafas lega, Baekhyun dan Minseok mengagetkannya dari belakang. Pundak Minseok terasa berat karena tangan sahabatnya terkalung di lehernya. Minseok mendengus kecil, tubuhnya bisa semakin pendek jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

"Gimana bimbingannya sama Shim-Ssaem?" Kyungsoo kalah cepat dari gadis berambut lavender. Tiba-tiba saja hembusan nafas Baekhyun menggelitik telinga Minseokn, "Apa Shim-Saem lebih HOT daripada tunanganmu, Min?" Minseok tersedak. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Minseok.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Seokkie-chan?", tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sekaligus curiga. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres selama itu menyangkut dengan Baekhyun. Minseok menggeleng sekali.

"Kata Shim-Ssaem fisikaku udah ada kemajuan dan beliau ingin bimbingan diperpanjang sampai minggu depan.", jawab Minseok pelan.

"Modus banget Shim-Ssaem padahal dirumah udah punya istri cantik banget.", cibir Baekhyun pedas. Kemudian terdengar pekikan Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo mencubitnya tanpa pikir kekuatannya.

"Pasti ini gara-gara Luhan yang tutorin kamu ya? Aku denger dari Baekkie-chan kalo kalian saling tutor.", tebak Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Diam-diam imajinasi liarnya mulai berkhayal macam-macam.

"Luhan gak nyerang kamu kan? Apa kamu yang agresif ke Luhan gara-gara dia keliatan cakep pake kacamata bacanya?" timpal Baekhyun penasaran. Lagi-lagi Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Darimana kamu tau kalau dia pake kacamata baca?" Minseok melirik Baekhyun penuh curiga. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Asal tebak aja. Soalnya dia keliatan cakep pake kacamata baca.", jawab Baekhyun cuek. "Pokoknya ceritain tutor tadi malem. Pleaaaasse~" ukh, Minseok paling lemah kalau sahabatnya merengek dengan aegyo mereka.

"Tadi malem aku ketiduran.", jawab Minseok setengah jujur setengah bohong. Namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengernyitkan alis mereka begitu melihat sepuhan merah muda di kedua belah pipi tembam Minseok.

"Enggak percaya.", balas mereka. Kompak.

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Kalian bisa tanya Luhan kalau gak percaya sama aku. Tapi dari yang kuingat, aku teman baik kalian bukan cowok hentai yang asyik main lumpur dengan Park Elf itu.", Kyungsoo memekik tidak terima. Gebetannya yang ia puji habis-habisan dihina oleh sahabatnya.

"Ya udah kita tanya ke Luhan aja.", putus Baekhyun sembari menarik Minseok ke pinggir lapangan sepakbola tempat klub olahraga kaki itu latihan. Lagi-lagi Minseok dibuat terpesona dengan gerakan Luhan yang lincah. Refleks ia menampar pipinya keras hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Peluit panjang telah dibunyikan tanda latihan telah selesai. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan yang ber-high five teman timnya satu persatu. Selesai melakukan selebrasi kecil-kecilan, ia berlari santai kearah tiga gadis tersebut. Minseok semakin memerah melihat bulir keringat yang mengalir lambat dari pelipis Luhan menuju leher lalu menelusup masuk ke kaos klubnya yang basah.

Menurutnya itu... seksi.

Minseok ingin memukul kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali hingga ia pingsan. Ia tidak boleh berpikir hal dosa seperti ini!

"Hm? Pipimu kenapa, Belle?", tiba-tiba saja tangan lebar itu telah menangkup pipinya yang ia tampar secara tak manusiawi karena pria kelebihan feromon didepannya ini. Ia memekik tertahan ketika ujung reseptor jari Luhan kontak langsung dengan daerah pipinya yang sedikit melepuh.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia menampar pipinya begitu kita sampai disini.", jawab Kyungsoo mewakili Minseok yang membisu.

"Mungkin saja karena dia memikirkan hal yang tidak benar denganmu, Lu. Aku tau apa yang diotak 'Belle'mu ini.", lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggodanya. Bola mata Minseok membulat.

"E-enggaklah! Ngapain mikirin cowok hentai kayak ka-"

Cup.

Teriakan histeris terdengar dari tribun dan Tao yang sebelumnya sibuk memberikan air minum kepada anggota klub. Minseok membeku dan Luhan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau masih punya hutang empat ciuman dan kencan Minggu besok, Belle.", Minseok memucat lalu pingsan dalam pelukan Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya namun tak ada sepatah kata apapun yang bisa keluar.

"Balasan dariku karena dia gagal mengerjakan soal yang kuberikan dan seenaknya tertidur saat aku mengajarinya. Bye~", jelas Luhan kepada mereka sebelum menggendong Minseok ke motornya.

...

Pagi-pagi benar Minseok sudah terjaga dari tidurnya dan sukses menyelinap keluar dari apartemen tanpa sepengetahuan Lutan. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai untuk menghalau dinginnya udara. Berbekal dengan tas cangklong yang berisi uang yang cukup dan mantel bulu yang menutupi kaos kebesaran milik Lutan (ngomong-ngomong Minseok masih marah ketika mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Lutan memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam kardus dan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan), Minseok masuk ke dalam taksi pesanannya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Emmh, ini masih pagi Belle. Kenapa kau ke rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun serak sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih lengket. Bukannya menjawab, Minseok malah memeluknya erat dan mendorong gadis berambut lavender itu ke kamar tidur. Tak lupa Minseok mengunci pintu setelah menendangnya secara tak manusiawi. Ia melepas mantel bulunya dan menjatuhkan tas cangklongnya ke sembarang arah. Ia beringsut ke kasur queen size Baekhyun yang berseprai gambar SNSD.

Baekhyun kembali dipeluk erat.

"H-hei ada apa, Belle? Apa kau dan Luhan habis bertengkar?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Karena ia paham betul sifat Minseok yang super sensitif walaupun tertutup oleh tsunderenya. Minseok malah membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menggeleng kecil.

"Hari ini hari minggu." Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa yang salah dengan hari Minggu?

"YA AMPUN BELLE?! BUKANKAH KALIAN ADA KENCAN?!" teriak Baekhyun histeris. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara debum keras di lantai atas.

"SHUT UP, BAEKHYUN. THIS IS SUNDAY FOR GOD SAKE!" Baekhyun tak balas berteriak. Toh, sudah ada perjanjian tak tertulis jika di hari Minggu ia dan kakak (tirinya), Byun Jongdae untuk saling mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mendengar teriakan bahagiamu, Baek-ah," balas Minseok lemah. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya di bawah rumah besar Byun dalam-dalam. Untuk hari ini saja.

"Kurasa kau datang di tempat yang salah, Belle," detik selanjutnya Minseok meronta-ronta agar ikatan kencang yang melilit tubuhnya dan kursi rias dilepaskan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh senang. Jemari lentiknya memijit nomor sahabat karibnya dan partner in crime, Do Kyungsoo.

"Roger, Letnan Do maukah kau kerumahku dan menginterogasi tersangka Jung?" Minseok memucat begitu melihat seringaian Baekhyun.

"Yosh, kutunggu koleksi pakaianmu Letnan Do. Biar aku yang mengurus make upnya. Bye~" Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke kasur lalu menyambar foundation jenis pale dari koleksinya.

"Aku enggak mau kencan, Baek-ah. Aku mau tidur, TIDUR!" namun teriakan Minseok teredam oleh sapuan halus foundation di wajahnya.

..

"Wow kamu cantik banget, Belle. Gak nyangka kamu bangun pagi-pagi buat dandan secantik ini di kencan pertama kita," komentar Lutan dengan nada sok prince banget. Jika di hari normal Minseok akan melemparkan barang-barang ke wajah dan badan Lutan tapi khusus hari ini energinya sudah disedot habis gara-gara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang hiperaktif.

Luhan menoleh ke arah dua ajudan yang setia mengekor dibelakang Minseok sejak dari kamar. "Kerja kalian top banget. Kalian mau hadiah apa?"

"Barang-barang Louis Vuitton terbaru,"

"Suruh Chanyeol mengajakku nonton film berdua,"

"Sip. Aku culik dulu ya Belleku sebelum dia pingsan lagi." Ujar Luhan langsung menuntun Minseok masuk ke audi merah yang ia beli kemarin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap penuh bahagia ke arah laju audi merah itu.

"Kamu bener-bener head over heels sama Elf Park itu ya?"

"Mati kau Baekhyun!"

…

Sepanjang acara kencan mereka di Lotte World Minseok cuma bisa angguk-angguk, geleng-geleng, dan muntah (ini karena Luhan mengajaknya main roller coaster). Luhan yang semula begitu semangat mengajak Bellenya kesini dan kesana mulai khawatir dan sedikit kecewa. Karena seharusnya skenario yang terjadi adalah Minseok yang berteriak-teriak histeris saat naik roller coaster (ia yang berteriak histeris), Minseok yang memeluk tubuhnya karena ia memenangkan boneka besar di permainan menembak kaleng (ia mendapatkannya dengan membayar pemilik stand), dan ciuman curian ketika mereka menaiki gondola.

Tiba-tiba tangan Minseok terulur ke depan, telunjuknya menunjuk suatu stand.

"Gimana kalau kita kesana?" Tanya Minseok penuh harap, Luhan langsung mengiyakan tanpa sadar kalau dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sekali lagi.

Rumah hantu.

"Belle, gimana kalau kita batal aja kesini?" Tanya Luhan sedikit gemetar, Minseok mendongak keatas dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Membuat Luhan menelan air ludahnya, sepertinya Tuhan sedang mengujinya. "O-oke deh. Pegangan yang erat, Belle," perintah Luhan sebelum mereka memasuki rumah hantu.

Minseok tersenyum senang, pasalnya kali ini Luhan benar-benar kehilangan status pangeran cool. Semenjak hantu pertama keluar, Luhan sudah berteriak histeris. Jangan lupa dengan mengeratnya genggaman Luhan ditangannya membuat jantung Minseok berakselerasi liar. Bukan berarti dia menikmatinya. Tidak.

Dia hanya senang melihat Luhan menderita.

"Uhm, Belle? Sepertinya kita tersesat." Lamunan Minseok buyar begitu saja. Begitu tahu bahwa mereka memasuki suatu ruangan yang benar-benar gelap gulita, Minseok ingin menyalahkan Luhan yang begitu takut dengan hantu-hantu palsu ini. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke tempat staf.

"Kita bisa bertanya dengan hantu yang kita temui." Jelas Minseok. Luhan otomatis menggeleng dan berteriak 'NO' lantang.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya dan kita gak perlu bertanya apalagi berpapasan dengan hantu," ngotot Luhan sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kalau kamu masih ngotot, oke kita pisah aja." Putus Minseok sebelum berputar arah dan menghilang di kegelapan.

"Sial!" rutuk Luhan sebal.

..

Minseok ingin menangis. Pasalnya sedari tadi dahinya membentur tembok terus menerus. Ia juga sudah capek jalan tanpa arah. Parahnya, kakinya juga tersandung sesuatu membuatnya tersungkur terjatuh. Sekarang ia menyesal, seharusnya sifat tsunderenya tak perlu keluar. Ia pasti masih bersama Lutan. Ia memilih bersandar di tembok, berharap ada yang menemukannya.

"Belle?" Minseok benci halusinasi. Tapi ia juga tak menyangkal bahwa ia rindu Lutan-**nya**.

"Belle?!" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Hanya gelap.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Belle?" Minseok malah menangis sekencang-kencangnya, halusinasi itu makin kuat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang.

"Lutan?" Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas. Air mata Minseok makin mengalir. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. "Kakiku keseleo,"

"Dasar anak kecil." Luhan mulai menggendong Minseok dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku suka kamu."

"Iya,"

"Aku serius!"

Cup.

Luhan tersenyum begitu merasakan kepala Minseok yang semula dibahunya kini terbenam di ceruknya.

"Kamu curang."

…

Ending aneh, aku ngerti banyak yang misteri. Tapi daripada ff ini nganggur mending di cut dan upload. Dan taadaaa!


End file.
